Degrees of Silence
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: A series of drabbbbbles from the perspective of Queen Elsa, covering first kisses and first times and anything else that Anna might prank her with.
1. Chapter 1

**So I went and saw Frozen on my first afternoon off for my vacation… And it was cute. Not my favorite movie but I enjoyed it.**

**And you know how I said I wouldn't get distracted?**

**I lied.**

**Also, can I just point out that they made Elsa STRUT?! I mean damn, I thought this was a kids' movie… Not that I'm complaining. But of course then I was in an entirely too giggly mood all day yesterday and spent the whole day writing this… thing… Aaand yeah. It also draws a little from my thoughts on my being bisexual, so this was a little bit of an experiment.**

**Also, to ssvidel3, thank you for being patient with me. I know I told you way back in July I'd write you something but oh my jeebus it is SO hard to write for someone else. Especially since my real-life job is graphic design and I'm always doing art for clients/someone else all day. So building on that, your request WILL be fulfilled within the next week or so. Finally. But that also means I've decided I'm never taking requests again. Hahahaha**

**This could have easily been an "M rated" fiction but I decided to challenge myself in an attempt to keep it T… I don't know how well I did but it was fucking FUN. Brief language, suggestive material. Blah blah blah I only own my frayed dignity and not the characters from Frozen. I also blame Asynca for starting me on this, it's their fault!**

*******runs away cackling*******

**PS you'll end up missing some important plot points for the next story after this one if you give up on it after the first chapter. They won't all be this long. There's one more this length and the remaining three are much shorter.**

Frozen: Degrees of Silence

I never feel the cold. That very fact never gets old for me. Nor does it bother me. In fact I love it, but... would you believe me if I told you that late summer was actually my favorite time of the year? Well, maybe just the sounds. Winter is so quiet. But it's a nice quiet. It's a soft, fuzzy, muffling kind of quiet that eats up echoes and makes the bird song seem more melodious. And while I do love the wonderful orchestral hum of cicadas and crickets on those muggy Indian summer nights, sometimes a cozy quiet is just what I need. More these days than ever before…

Especially since there's a grungy mud-slinging shaggy monstrosity of a reindeer gallivanting across my pristine marble flooring.

And now there goes that fine specimen of a mountain man chasing after him, heaven knows what they're up to now.

Aaaaand now it's bleating like a horn in the fog.

And panting.

I will always be confused about a panting reindeer; he's got to be more dog than deer, which makes me question his parentage... _Eew_. _Why_ did I even think that?

Now that I've thoroughly grossed myself out for the day, I think it might be time for a little reflection in the garden. Away from the dog-deer and his lovable companion lunging around the hall.

As I walk away from the large bay window I had been looking out of I can't help but sneak a generous peek at the divine muscles in his strong thighs, flexing and contracting underneath the simple green cotton trousers...

The unfamiliar heady heat of a monstrous blush tingled from the tips of my ears all the way down my face and neck, painting across my chest and making my breath hitch. I nearly stumble but steady myself on the wall. I'm positive that my tomato-red face shatters the noble image of the regal Snow Queen into a million teeny-tiny shards, but maybe I'm just exaggerating... And is that _steam_ pouring out of my ears? When did it become a sauna in here? This is a palace, not a place for bathing...

My last thought triggers a steamy swirl of mental pictures that may be appropriate for a young 22 year old but certainly _NOT_ for the Queen of Arendelle. Thoughts _quite_ unbecoming for a Queen. If only the effects of a cold bath actually worked for me, I'd be sprinting up the steps this very moment. Unfortunately, sprinting up the stairs would result in a darkened locked room with a heaping side of confused guilt in tangled bed covers.

_Stupid handsome blonde-headed man._

I gathered the heavy fabric of my glittering cerulean skirt and steered myself towards the small private garden my mother used to love. I had a sneaking suspicion this was going to be a... _Difficult_ day. The very strain to _not_ run out of the hall was a difficult task in itself but I managed. Barely. I must not have drawn any extra unwanted attention to myself because the two goofballs tracking dirt everywhere weren't following me. Why weren't they off bothering Anna?

Oh. Wait. There they go to find her now.

The urge to roll my eyes is far too great so I give in, a passing motherly maid with a broom and dustpan rolls hers in agreement on her way to the mess in the hall I had just left. A couple more turns through the airy corridors and I was pushing the curved iron handle down with a grinding clunk to release the heavy oak door. It swung open effortlessly on well-oiled hinges and I can't help but pause at the top of the steps to breathe in that first breath of fresh spring air. An odd weight I didn't know I was carrying eased a little when the soothing warmth of the sun caressed the fair skin of my face and tops of my bare shoulders and chest.

After just another brief pause I carefully gather up the train of my dress again and step down into the quiet little sunny garden courtyard. Golden light filtered in through the leaves of the carefully pruned trees, dappling the beds of red and purple flowers surrounded by short dark green shrubberies and roving moss. The gurgling of the simple stone fountain in the center of the garden babbled and burbled in the easy semi-silence. Brown finches flitted through the foliage and cheeped to one another from the low hanging branches. The first honey and bumble bees hummed merrily as they kissed each blossom before lazily zipping away to their next destination. The slow staccato clack of my icy heels on the weathered cobble stone were a subtle reminder of everything I had overcome in my short lifespan, but also a reminder of why I was out here in the first place.

I don't know how to give my heart away.

I haven't even _KISSED_ anyone romantically for heaven's sake! Anna's nineteen now and she has a fiancé! I can't help but grumble in frustration and slouch for just a moment, pausing where the path opened up to the center of the garden. When did I even start to care about this? I'm being utterly ridiculous.

My posture snaps ramrod straight so quickly I feel the joints in my spine pop when a soft melodious giggle comes from my direct left. I produce nearly the same result with my poor neck when I look over and search for the person intruding on what I thought was a private moment.

"Down here, my queen."

My gaze drops and my stomach flops oddly when I notice it's one of the new young kitchen maids. She couldn't be much older than I, but a lot prettier than I was expecting. For a maid.

Which now that I think about it sounds _horribly_ judgmental.

She's kneeling at the edge of the flowerbed next to a stone bench but I can tell she's shorter than I. She's slender but she works hard, her lean muscles in her forearms clue me in on that one. Tanned skin and long thick locks of loose dark brown nearly black hair cascading around her shoulders clue me in that her family is not originally from Arendelle. Her mossy green eyes are glittering with amusement.

I open my mouth to tell her off but she beats me to the punch.

"Forgive me, my queen. I meant no disrespect to you. You just... looked like you had a lot on your mind. And… I forgot how young you actually are." She admits in a lilting accent.

My teeth snap shut with an audible clack and I drop the fabric of my dress to hide my feet. I don't know why I did it, the act just made me feel safer. Which is odd because that same blush I was fighting because of Kristoff's thighs was charging back in full force when my betraying gaze dropped for just a moment to the curve of her clavicle and neck. And the swell of the tops of her breasts and _oh god what is wrong with me look away NOW Elsa!_

"I'm sorry? What's not becoming? Is it me? I apologize, I'll remove myself." She trails off hurt and only then do I realize my earlier thought had been repeated and slipped past my lips. So I did what any sane young woman would do. I panicked.

"Oh! _No!_ No no no please, I was talking to myself. That's what happens when you lock yourself away for over a decade..." I finish lamely with a nervous laugh, feeling the tingling burn of my blush and cursing it.

The young maid remained kneeling and I have to fight so hard not to look at the smudge of dirt on the center of her chest just above her low neckline. She watches me carefully before tugging off her hide gardening gloves and placing them in her woven basket of tools and wilted pulled weeds.

"My queen... I know you may not think it proper. But if you need an ear, your confidence is safe with me."

I stood still; clasping my hands together and fighting the comforting pull of my powers. I had only just learned how to fully control them a scant nine months ago; I was in _no way_ completely confidant I wouldn't slip up. And the last thing I needed today was to freeze one of my staff. It was tempting. _So_ very tempting. What's the harm really? And if she did divulge my thoughts I could just freeze her.

Well _that_ was morbid.

"Perhaps I do need someone to talk to who isn't my baby sister." I mumble and stare at my nervously twisting fingers.

And _that_ was rash.

The young woman beamed up and me and lifted herself onto the edge of the stone seat, her tanned hands resting on the tops of her thighs. I wonder what hers look like?

_No._ No, stop. _Stop._ I slam my eyes shut and force the thought away.

I can't help but take a deep breath and sigh in frustration, luckily this time the young woman knows it wasn't directed at her. She waits patiently on me, letting my thoughts run their course.

"I have seen that look on many a woman before." She starts after an almost too long moment of silence and my gaze drops to her knowing face.

"I..." The words become lodged in my throat and I swallow heavily.

"My queen, what you are feeling is perfectly normal. For both men and women alike." She continues gently, I can feel her eyes on my downturned face.

"And what _exactly_ am I feeling, Miss…?" I ask, trying to regain some of my rapidly slipping control.

"Alexandria, my queen. But everyone calls me Alex. And… I'm sorry that was too informal." I wave her off in a gesture to continue. "Oh, yes. Um, you were always worried of hurting others by accident so you kept yourself locked away. And you didn't allow yourself..." She paused nervously.

"You didn't allow yourself to become attracted to anyone."

The statement hung heavy between us and my mouth fell open when all of my current odd thoughts and feelings were suddenly and rather unceremoniously thrown into understanding. I hadn't had the chance to be a girl and now it was all boiling to a head. All the sleepless guilt-ridden nights didn't seem nearly so bad now. I was just _late._

"Normal." The word rolled off my tongue like sweet, sweet honey.

"What you're feeling _is_. Yes."

"Being attracted to another person. Is normal." A weight lifts off my shoulders.

"Yes, my queen." She smiled gently.

"But..." I trail off, the memories of strong male thighs and the gentle swell of a breast clashing violently in my head.

"What if you're attracted to both men and women?" Alex asks quietly, timidly.

My strangled silence and terrified look is her answer, ice creeping out from the soles of my shoes and spreading out in glittering fractals on the stone walk. I must be an extremely easy person to read if she hit the nail on the head on the first try. But instead of loathing, her expression is kind and completely understanding. My confusion quashes my fear and my heart leaps into my throat when a strangle flicker of emotion speeds across a tanned face. What was _that?_

"My queen-"

"_Elsa_. Please... Call me Elsa." I exclaim, apparently not in full control of my faculties. The blush is back but burns deeper in that familiar ache I fought to suppress. Too familiar. _Too_ familiar! I start to panic a little.

"I-...Elsa." She ventures in her lightly accented voice and the sound of my name falling from her lips is... Dare I think it? Oh I'm going to hell in a hand basket anyways. It's the _most_ erotic thing I've ever heard. My panic dies down.

Good _god_ I'm all over the place today.

I take a daring step towards her and the breeze ruffles the split seam of my gown, exposing the legs I had covered. I don't know what made me do it. I see the muscles work in her neck as she swallows, a pink blush painting her high cheekbones when she focuses in on my slender legs for just a moment. My trembling hands untwist and fall to my sides and now I know why I took that step.

"Elsa, I can relate to you on this level because I am the same way." She utters, and I just barely hear it over the cheeping birds in the garden.

"You are?"

She shifted on her perch and nodded. "I enjoy the company of both men and women."

I take another bold step forward. "You do?"

Is… Is _that_ my voice? That breathy utterance? Where in the world did _that_ come from? But now I have decided that the pretty pink blush on tanned cheeks has to be my favorite color.

Wait, _what?_

"Yes, my queen."

We stare at each other in this awkward heavy silence and I can't help the bold words spilling out of my mouth anymore. Somebody help me, some crazy lady has hijacked my body and I can't get it back!

"Would you do me a favor?" I ask before all rational thought comes back to me.

"Anything for my queen." She automatically answers and I can see the chains of restraint falling away from her as well. It's a liberating feeling, seeing someone's resolve crumbling in this new-to-me situation.

"Could... Could I kiss you?"

Out of the hand basket, _completely_ past the kettle, and directly into the scorching fire. Do _not_ pass the starting line. Do _not_ collect two-hundred gold coins.

What. Am. I. _Doing_. And _why_ can't I stop this damned runaway buggy I've securely strapped myself into.

Now we're both doing fine imitations of tomatoes. What in the world have I gotten us into? If she says no I might actually die of embarrassment. Either that or run back off to the North Mountain again and become a hermit.

Let's go with dying, sounds less painful.

Alex is doing a wonderful impersonation of a fish, and I'm just about to tell her to forget that I ever asked when she suddenly sits up straight and determined.

"Elsa, I don't want you to think you have to do this. Everyone goes through this or similar situations at different times in their life and there's no harm in waiting a-"

"Alex _please_."

_Hello_ Desperation, I haven't had a visit from you yet this year.

She's just as surprised by my outburst as I am. And in my strangely bold anxiety I took another step forward. It would be so easy to just lean down...

"_Please_. I'm the Queen of a very large realm and I haven't even had my first kiss yet. It's _very_ depressing. And also _extremely_ embarrassing now that I've said it out loud."

The young woman's breath hitched and _oh my god I should not have been looking at her chest when that happened. _When did I turn into a teenaged boy?

This was such a bad idea.

"Okay."

I stare at her.

"I-okay?"

"Yes. This is something you obviously would like assistance with..." She paused and made a face with her ambiguous word choice. "And I wouldn't be a very good person if I didn't at the very least _try_ to help you. I trust you as my queen _and_ as a person. I wish someone had been there for me so-"

Her dropped guard took me aback and made me realize how truly lucky I was to be in this strange situation. Gathering my courage was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be. My body moved without my permission and suddenly I was bent at the waist, my heavy loose braid of platinum locks draped over my right shoulder and my face inches from hers.

"-it... Seemed like the right thing to do." She finished weakly, her emerald eyes darkening and dropping to my parted lips.

The earthy smell of the garden, mint, fresh bread, and some kind of heady spice I don't recognize wafts up to me across the breeze. I realize it's her and the smell is _so_ enticing... I hear her inhale sharply and realize it's because I licked my dry lips. As weird as it sounds, I feel it would be rude of me to wait any longer.

"Please be patient with me, I don't have any idea about how to do this." I can't help but smile nervously, and it's my turn for my breath to hitch when she returns it in full force.

She doesn't say anything else, but waits for me to act, a gesture of trust that truly warms my heart. I don't know how she came to work in my kitchens, but I am _so_ grateful that she does. My confusion about my clashing feelings ebbs away until it's no longer there, at least for the moment. I lean in and watch her eyes flutter closed, long dark lashes brushing the soft skin of her cheeks. The tip of my nose touches her cheek and her hot minty breath washes over my mouth. My hands unclench painfully from the fabric encasing my thighs and hesitantly rise to her face.

I check my powers and carefully touch my chilled fingertips to her warm jaw. There was no way I would harm this woman. Her soft gasp from my barely-touch is all I need to close my own eyes and finally touch my lips to hers.

_Oh_.

_Oh my._

Warmth and something else lanced through my abdomen in a tumbling heat when my brain registered the soft suppleness of the pair of lips caressing mine. This was... Tingly and nerve wracking and wonderful all at the same time. I inhaled deeply though my nose and the pull of my chest expanding against my corset was... Invigorating? I don't know how else to explain it.

The kiss was much shorter than I would have liked it to have been and I couldn't help but smooth my fingertips across her skin. Alex nuzzled her nose into my cheek and she whispered across my lips,

"You can kiss me again..."

So I easily complied, curling my fingers into the silky hair at the nape of her neck. I could hear her hands twisting the fabric of her dress and my strange admiration and respect for her grew. I paused and breathed my request into her mouth,

_"Touch me. Please, teach me."_

It must have been the way I said it because suddenly I was no longer the one in charge. Her hands darted up and carefully rested on the tops of my bare shoulders. I opened my eyes and the look she was giving me was absolutely sizzling. It was the sexiest mix of trust and… _Want_. She wanted me. Did she want me? Where am I trying to go with this? I must have tensed because she started to rub soothing circles with her thumbs where they rested on my clavicles. _Ooomph_.

"Relax, Elsa. If it becomes too much, just tell me to stop." Her right hand snaked up the side of my neck and cradled my jaw, her fingertips touching the hairline behind and under my left ear. The nails on her left hand graze over my pulse point and travel down the back of my shoulder, stopping at the sheer neckline of my gown and traveling back. The sensation makes my stomach swoop and my fingers burrow deeper into her loose hair. My face burns bright and pressing my forehead to hers doesn't make me feel any cooler.

"What if I can't stop?"

"I'll help you."

And then she was upon me and it was the most deliciously overwhelming thing I had ever experienced. Her full lips devoured me slowly, repeating patterns over and over until I could keep up. At some point I knelt in front of her and my back thanked me through the foggy haze of my whirling mind. I was finally getting the hang of it when she threw me completely off in the best way possible.

I felt her lips part against mine, the firm unfamiliar feeling of her hot wet tongue swiping at the seam of my lips made me gasp again. Instead of taking the advantage like I thought she would, she waited again for my instructions. Her eyes were heavily hooded and dark, carefully reading my flushed face. I nodded to let her know I was okay, _more_ than okay. Maybe _too_ okay? Is that possible _oh there's her tongue again._

She snuck into my mouth and I tentatively met her, the taste of mint and earthy spice exploding over my taste buds. Alex pulled me into her and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her neck and sigh into her mouth. It was an exhilarating feeling to let her take control of me. Letting go of the reigns made me nervous, but this time instead of running away from the kingdom in an icy storm I was practically getting kissed to death. A death I think I would gladly take if it ever _was_ a choice. She explored my mouth before sucking on my tongue _oh my god I really wish cold baths worked for me._

My courage sparked again and roared boldly to life in my chest at the provocatively intoxicated feeling that roiled low in my belly. One of my hands freed itself from her hair and skimmed down her side to clutch at her hip. As I slid into her mouth, a breathy moan rumbled up through my chest and my whole body leaned into her. I vaguely registered the rustle of Alex's linen skirt riding up as her knees parted to let me get closer-something that my sober brain would consider to be _quiet_ lewd… Her own hum of appreciation filled my cotton-stuffed ears when I pressed my entire torso flush to hers. She was so... Soft. Yielding but somehow _so_ solid against me. I could feel her heart thundering through her heaving chest and pride swirled inside me when I realized that it was me doing that to her.

It was my turn to explore her mouth and I did so with gusto. I tried to keep myself from losing my head completely, but even with what Anna calls my "goddess-like control" I do have my limits. And I was pushing them _hard_. It didn't help that Alex's hot fingers burned me through my gown where they clutched at my waist. And that we were becoming more frenzied, fiercer, bolder with each other in this odd little steamy bubble we locked ourselves away in. We were complete strangers and of completely different castes, not that the rank really mattered but _what the _hell.

I couldn't hold back the loud moan that ripped through my chest when one of those scorching hands reached down _down_ to squeeze my rear. She swallowed my cry and nipped at my thoroughly-kissed swollen lips, her other hand tugging at the hair on the nape of my neck. My head lolled back and I shivered as gooseflesh raced across my tingling body. I hissed through clenched teeth as her own grazed my chin and down the line of my jaw. The sudden adrenaline-filled spasm of throbbing pleasure in my abdomen made me whimper when her teeth traveled over my pulse and reached the pressure point where my neck meets my shoulder. She nibbled lightly at my skin and I couldn't control the way my body writhed against her, my hands pulling none-too-gently on her hair and hip, trying to get closer without fully realizing what I was doing. I could feel my eyes roll into my head and it was the _weirdest_ feeling ever.

Her thighs squeezed almost painfully tight around my hips and I nearly lost it when her tongue and lips replaced her teeth. Alex only sucked on my sensitive skin once, but it was more than enough to send my body into a hyper-aware state of euphoria. A weak gargled groan spilled out around my clenched teeth as my pelvis jerked forward into the warm cradle of her hips. _Oh. Oh shit. _

She immediately quit her lascivious torture and firmly pressed her lips and nose into the side of my neck. Her hand disappointingly left my rear and pressed into the small of my back, the other releasing my hair and wrapping around under my shoulders. I whined in frustration and let my head fall heavily onto her shoulder. I felt more than heard her agreeing laughter and I couldn't help but snake my arms around her slight curvy figure.

"Sorry..." She mumbled into my neck, rubbing my back in a calming pattern. This woman really knew how to manipulate a person's body. Wait...

"How did you..." I trail off, trying to word my question as politely as possible, feeling incredibly stupid and naive.

"Know how to do that?" Came the soft reply. I nodded. Her hand stopped between my shoulder blades.

"I was engaged when I was very young."

My body suddenly felt like someone had thrown a glacial bucket of water over me, and that's saying something. I quickly extracted myself and leaned back, my hands still resting on her thighs. I immediately missed the warmth she provided. Alex looked at me in confusion when she registered my horrified expression.

"Oh my god. I'm so _so_ sorry." I babble. "I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me, you're probably still hurting. _Oh my god_."

Calm understanding made a sad smile stretch across her red lips, I felt her warm hands covered mine.

"Elsa, it's okay. It was a long time ago. _Years_ ago." She reassured me. But I still felt horrible, a black brick heavy in my belly.

"But-"

"No buts'!" She firmly cut me off, gently squeezing my hands and leaning forward. "He decided to leave me for a life on the sea. And when he came crawling back full of disease and sickness from sleeping with whores I sent him straight away to the hospice and left home."

It was my turn to gape like a fish. Someone left this beautiful person to go play _pirate_?! The guilty brick morphed into an angry flame in my chest. One of the most ridiculously crude names I had heard in passing from the young lads on the wharves came to mind and was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

_"What a dickbutt!"_

I clapped a hand over my mouth and screwed my eyes shut in embarrassment.

_THAT WAS NOT BECOMING OF A QUEEN._

Alex burst into a freeing laughter and hugged me tightly about the shoulders. Her laughter was contagious and soon I was joining in with her, my face still burning with embarrassment. When our hysterics died down she withdrew and rested her hands on my shoulders.

"I never thought I'd hear the regal and reserved Snow Queen of Arendelle call somebody a _'dickbutt'_." She giggled on the last word.

"Please don't tell anyone, if Anna heard about it she would _never_ let me live it down." I plead half-heartedly while trying to stifle a chuckle, knowing I wouldn't even need to ask.

"As you wish." She teased and winked at me.

I blushed again and realized I liked Alex. Not _like_ like, I barely knew the woman. She was a wonderful person and I felt like maybe...

"What are you thinking?"

I jumped and realized I had zoned out for a moment. She was watching me with an odd look on her face. I didn't know what it meant so I halting made my request.

"I... Don't have many friends my age, or any close friends at all. Or anyone to talk to really." I frowned and settled with my legs folded under me, a pillow of snow appearing and cushioning me. I missed the look of wonder that blossomed across Alexandria's face when my snow materialized.

"And since we practically... Well, nearly... Um..."

"Elsa, I would _love_ to be your friend." She easily rescued me from my out of character awkwardness.

"I… really?"

"Well we _were_ just eating each other's faces a moment ago, it'd be a bit rude if I said no…" She teased again and I _really_ wish I would stop _blushing_ I'm starting to feel a little faint.

I drink in her pretty smiling face for just a moment longer and decide we should probably stop hiding away and get back to our duties-even though ninety-percent of me was screaming _NO!_ I sigh heavily and climb to my feet as gracefully as I can, fighting the weakness in my knees. Oh great, I'm one of those romance novel clichés now. I frown roll my eyes at my own legs and Alex chuckles at my antics again.

"Elsa, you really need to interact with people more. Though you are adorable when you get mad at yourself." She cleared her throat nervously when she realized what she had said.

I was too giddy to do anything else than smile and roll my eyes _again_ but in ridiculous exaggeration. I snapped my skirt about my legs and if there had been any dirt, if was now gone. That's one wonderful thing about these powers. I was about to ask her what her duties were for the rest of the day when the door to the courtyard flew open and a flurry of footsteps rushed down the path. The frazzled visage of my energetic little sister tore around the corner just as Alexandria finished fixing her rumpled appearance and I took a step away so I wasn't so dangerously close to her.

"Elsa! There you ar-_oh_. I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" She skid to a halt but still managed to crash into me. Luckily I had years of experience and I managed to catch her and myself before we tumbled to the ground.

"Why are you sprinting around like a madwoman? Is everything okay?"

"Well I heard voices up here and they sounded like they were in trouble so I went to go find you but I couldn't _find_ you so then I ran up here to see if _I_ could do anything to help and then… I found you." She trailed off in confusion. I could see the gears turning as she started to put two and two together and nearly jumped off the balcony until wonderful, sweet, now deserving of a raise Alexandria spoke up.

"My Princess, there was no need to fret. We saw a few rodents and were chasing after them to remove them from your mother's garden." She supplied evenly, twisting her disheveled hair up into a loose bun.

Anna's doubt was palpable and I reassured her and even elaborated that the rodents had been bothering the young plants that had just been planted. She squinted at me and I was glad that I could school my features into such a believable expression of mild amusement, despite my still swollen lips. I could blame that on, say, a nervous habit. Not that she would believe me half the time but maybe this time she would. As my sister stared me down, Alex gathered her tools and her basket in case a quick get away was needed and my anxiety grew. _Finally_ Anna relented and huffed away, calling back over her should to tell me to not be late for dinner again.

As soon as we heard the door shut we dissolved into a fit of giggles and exhaled sighs of relief. We both began our way back to the exit, our strolling gate prolonging our time together.

"So… Will you be terribly busy for the rest of the day?" I ventured, the never-ending blush creeping up my neck.

"I could stop by your chambers later after the evening meal? To… talk?" She asked, opening the oaken door for me and following me through. We paused just inside and an odd little part of me couldn't help but admire the way the sun highlighted the planes of her face. I fought down the insane urge to push her back into the garden and ravish her again and struggled to keep it from showing on my face. I know I failed though because the next look she gave me was heated and playful. I made an apologetic face and shrugged. I think it was about time I gave up on trying to completely control my blushing problem. Her chuckle echoed through the corridor and made my heart jump a little in my chest at the warm welcome sound. We quickly bid each other farewell and went our separate ways. I had a feeling this would be a strange yet good relationship. For the both of us. And as we walked away, I couldn't help but bask in the happy silence of the warm afternoon broken only by our retreating footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry, I just can't help myself.**

**And I'm pretty sure I threw some of you off in part one, so I'll give you a better warning for part two. ****Ahem.**

**This one is naughty.**

**Also, **meu floco de neve **is Portuguese roughly translated meaning "my snowflake". Super cheesy, I know.**

**M for smexy lesbian sex. NOT incest, sorry guys. I like that Anna/Elsa stuff too but I don't have the lady balls to write it yet.**

*******runs away cackling*******

Frozen: Degrees of Silence pt2

I'm _dying_.

Dying of heatstroke. Yep. Yours truly, the Snow Queen, is dying of heatstroke. I don't know how, but every year I always forget how hot it can get in the dead of summer in Arendelle. _Despite_ the constant breeze that blows in off the sapphire bay.

Okay, _maybe_ I'm being a little dramatic. Okay, maybe a _lot_. But I think I'm entitled to being a wimp, I am a cold-natured person after all...

A groan of frustration forces me deeper into my slump. I had just gotten back from the throne room after a long and stressful day of work-yes, delegating is hard work. Especially since all the crops have been affected strangely since I froze them all a little over a year ago. Some growing slower than usual, some indescribably robust, the cattle producing more and the sheep less... And lots of upset and confused citizens.

With a lazy flick of my right pointer finger my icy shoes dissipate, bare feet flopping to the soft floor tapestry. I don't hold back a relieved sigh and stretch my toes, my left hand rubbing my forehead. I would rub my tired eyes but that means my makeup would get everywhere and I really don't want to have to fix it before dinner. I was that short of patience. Though the lack of that particular trait of the moment can be explained by the 6-hour long argument I had with the new dignitary from Weselton. Just thinking of the tall, thin, dolt of a man made my head ache a little bit more than it already did.

I couldn't help the frustrated whimpering groan that escaped my lips again and slouched a bit further, not caring that nearly all my right leg was exposed up to the hip. It didn't matter to me because all of the bay windows throw wide open were up too high enough for anyone to see. A knock broke through the birdsong and distant roar of the ocean and I call out for them to enter. Light footsteps pattered into the room and I crack my eyes open just as Alex pushes the door shut with her hip, arms laden with fresh sheets and towels.

"_You_... Are a sight for sore eyes..."

"Oh come now, surely your day wasn't that bad?" She teases lightly, quickly putting away the linens and coming to kneel at my sprawled feet.

I _hmph_ at her just as she picks up my right foot and works her thumb deep into the arch. I can't help the loud groan of appreciation and she chuckles at my reactions.

"Okay, so you _did_ have a hard day. Lots of long meetings?"

"Yes, including that awful man from Weselton. _Weaseltown_ as Anna has dubbed it..." I snort and sigh when she switches to my other foot. Alex laughs softly and we sit in a comfortable silence as she relieves the tension in my feet. When she begins to work her way up my calves I voice my appreciation.

"Alex, you're too good for me."

"Nah, other way around, Elsa." She grins mischievously and slides her warm hands up the backs of my legs, leaving tingles in their wake.

"Oh? _Really?"_ A smirk twists my mouth up and I bite my lip as she raises herself up on her knees.

"_Well_..." She inched forward, fingers dancing up the backs of my thighs now. Warm tendrils of desire swirled deep in my belly, anticipation mounting and pushing me into a welcomed giddy mood. My legs twitch and my feet prop up to brace myself from sliding out of my chair. Didn't need _that_ to happen again...

"Well?" And there's that raspy voice again. How does that even come out of my throat? I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

Alex's eyes nearly turned black with arousal, and oh my... God... Was that a sight to see. A wicked smile full of promises to make me squirm worked its way across her face as her blunt nails raked up my rear, underneath my silk undergarments.

Oh. _That_ felt nice.

"I have a way that can make you forget about that for just a few moments... If you want..."

I stare blankly for a moment but then my eyes go wide when her fingertips tease the low waist of my undergarment.

_Oh_.

Well. We hadn't gone quite _that_ far yet... But… I really don't think I care anymore. I realize she's waiting on me and I bite my lip again and shift my hips towards her a little. Her eyes seem to burn into my lounged form and an odd mix between a low chuckle and a growl rumble out from my chest. The strange sensation of someone else removing my clothing made my heart jump into my throat and excitement roil in my abdomen. We had talked extensively about this, and I told her I would let her know when I was ready.

I don't think I've been any more ready, as horribly cheesy as that sounds. I roll my eyes at myself and Alex pauses, wondering what I was thinking. It was a really awkward pause, me fumbling to tell her I was okay with her thin fingers curled in the waistband of my underwear pulled low on my hips. I flap my hands at her in embarrassment,

"_No_ no, not you. I just thought something..."

Alex smiled and splayed her hot hands on my hips, her thumbs massaging the pale skin of my abdomen. I looked at her between my legs and blushed at how risqué my dress looks pushed up and open to bare my legs. Heat blazes at the apex of my thighs and my blush burns hotter when I realize just how worked up she's gotten me in such a short amount of time doing almost nothing. She leaned up and pressed her chest into mine, her nose bumping my chin.

"Mmmmm _meu floco de neve_, you can trust me. Just tell me to stop if it becomes to much."

She doesn't move until I give her a verbal yes, and then I'm being devoured in a sense-consuming kiss. Soft lips and tongue pry open my mouth and distract me while my undergarments are removed. The silk sliding down my thighs makes me gasp, giving Alex the chance to snare my bottom lip with her teeth. The sharp fusion of pleasure and a little pain makes the muscles in my stomach clench. My hands reach behind me and grasp at the low back of the chair I'm slouched in, the instant crackle of ice spider-webbing out from my fingertips. Alex nipped her way down my jaw and nuzzled my ear playfully, her fingers drawing patterns high on the insides of my thighs.

"Ready?"

I'm a little embarrassed with the whine I make but it is very quickly forgotten when her thumb brushes _just_ so across my clit and electricity shoots through my body. A gasp escapes my lips when she begins to gently massage and heat blossoms out from the center of my body. My mind focuses in on the pressure of her thumb and her lips nipping at the skin behind my ear.

Oh _wow_, this was better than... Than... _Oh fuck_.

One of her fingers wiggled into me and my hips jerk up in reflex, a soft breathy moan breaking through my panting. She's just barely touching me and already I feel like I'm about to implode. The small amount of slick friction makes my heart jump into my throat and I have to bite my lip from crying out. There are still too many people around for me to really let go like I wanted. I'm pretty sure Alexandria knows this because she speeds her hand up and nips down to where my neck met my shoulder and laves at my skin. She acts like she wants to bite down, pressing her teeth and tongue to my pulse thundering just above my clavicle.

The _minx_, she knew exactly what she was doing to me. At this pace I knew I wasn't going to last and I frankly I didn't give a damn. It just felt too fucking _gggooooohoohood oh my god_ now there's two of fingers inside of me and I honestly don't think I can breathe. She gasped into my neck when my legs wrapped around her waist and roughly pulled her into my body. Her chest pressed into mine and another whimper escaped my lips as our hips clashed together.

The intense thrusts of her hand powered by rolling hips made my eyes roll into the back of my head, pushing me dangerously quickly to the edge. I gasp her name and feel the white-hot coil in my abdomen tighten to where I began to see stars behind my eyelids. She drives harder and harder, our panting covering up the lewd sound coming from between us. Right when I feel I'm about to go insane her thumb presses harshly onto my clit and works in tight little circles over it. White explodes behind my eyelids and I can feel my mind go blank as my core spasms in the most powerful orgasm I've ever experienced. It was so big I didn't even make a sound, my head thrown back in a silent scream as my lungs froze to prolong the feeling.

When I could finally take a breath again another cry was ripped from my throat. When she didn't let up with her rhythm she roughly threw me over the edge a second time, my hypersensitive flesh sucking her in and spasmed again. This one wasn't as powerful but it still made me feel just as good. She kept her hand on me and let me catch my breath, kissing my neck and face until I was able to regain my senses. When she withdrew her hand and rested it on the top of my right thigh I couldn't hold back the vibrant blush as I pried my hands from the back of my ice coated chair.

"I don't think we'll be making it to dinner…"


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO FRIENDS. I have returned with another part to this odd jumbled of caught conversations of our dear Queen Elsa. I really wanted to save this and post it in a few days... But I have it all done so I decided why not go ahead. Also, it's Monday so... Present?**

**This one covers one of the dreaded sex talks, which I'm sure many of you have had with your parents, guardians, friends, or siblings. In fact, this one includes similar questions that my brother and I asked our father a VERY long time ago when we were young. Well, younger. I'm not THAT old yet. So it's got some nice awkwardness to it.**

**Rated T I suppose for alcohol use and sexual content but not the actual ACT of sex… Like the last time. Sorry, horndogs. That actually won't happen for a while now.**

**One fun fact, **_Muileann na Buaise_ **is also called Bushmills, a whiskey from the aptly named distillery that boasts to possibly be the oldest licensed distillery in the world. Also quiet possibly the northernmost distillery. I have been very lucky to have a small serving of this brew before, and it was just as delicious as I've described it to be.**

**I could really go for some right now…**

Frozen: Degrees of Silence pt3

"Anna, come with me..."

"I-uh-what?"

I paused and look over my bare shoulder, the sheer fabric of my evening gown I had formed around myself after the last meal of the day flowing around my legs. I knew I looked and sounded exhausted and it was throwing my baby sister off her approach, but I was too tired to care.

"Let's go into Fath-_my_ study and… Talk about this away from possible ears in the walls..."

A frustrated growl shakes Anna's slight frame and I sigh when her little foot stamps the carpet. A few choice words I didn't know she knew were muttered under her breath as she catches up with my slow stride. I lead her down the hall and into the large but deceptively cozy office that was once our father's. I tug the string for the kitchens next to the door jam and pull the heavy painted oak doors closed with a quiet thump. The hearth fire was banked low and crackling, adding to the mid-summer heat wafting in through the open windows. Anna plopped down unceremoniously on the deep burgundy couch, her simple cotton frock bunching up around her knees, her feet and legs bare.

Barely a moment later a soft knock echoed through the door to the study just before it cracked open. A small kitchen boy timidly poked his head in, he was one of the newest. I stride over quickly, ignoring the waves of impatient annoyance emanating from the young tanned red-head on the couch. The young boy's eyes widening nervously when he noticed the 'formidable snow queen' was actually addressing him. Guilt ripped through me and I dropped all ceremony and knelt just before him. His nervousness flashed to shock and he stuttered out his 'how may I help you?' He was a cute little thing.

"What's your name?" I ask gently, smiling softly in encouragement.

"Trywhitt, my Queen." He squeaked. He was barely five or six years old.

"That's a nice name, Tyrwhitt. Could you do something for us? Then you can go on to sleep, okay?"

His eye grew as wide as saucers; his brows shooting up into his shortly cropped brown hair. "Yes'm!" He slipped into his homely manners, but I found I didn't care that he did.

"Would you please fetch us some bread, butter, jam, and some fruits and nuts? Just a little something to snack on."

The young lad nodded enthusiastically and tore down the hallway to the kitchens. I couldn't help but huff a chuckle through my nose as I hauled myself to my feet, my knees aching in protest after the long day. I left the door cracked and trudged (a rather unladylike act, one I didn't know I was capable of) back to the couch Anna was perched on. She had picked up a sheaf of blank parchment and folded it into a fan, putting it to good use. With a weary groan I let myself fall back onto the soft cushions next to Anna. I can't help but let my heavy eyes fall closed for a moment. I don't do it to purposefully annoy my sister, more of an act of poor stalling.

"Elsaaaaa..." She whines, her slim fingers prodding my left shoulder.

"Hmmms'rry. Tired..." I sit up just as the little kitchen boy bounds in noisily with a silver tray laden with the food I requested.

He stumbles to a nervous halt and watched me with a mix of nervousness and adoration-something I still wasn't used to. The fan flapped faster in annoyance to my left as I pushed myself up and lifted the tray from the shy boy's trembling hands. I lean over and set the tray on the squat coffee table before offering a hand to the young boy. He stares at it, his big brown eyes darting between my face and my hand. I wiggle my fingers and smile, then grin when he takes my hand.

"Okay, Master Tyrwhitt. I have a very important document for you to deliver to the master of the kitchen. Can you do that for me?"

I stifle a chuckle and keep my face fixed in a subdued yet what I hope to be a friendly expression. He nods tentatively again and lets me lead him over to the huge desk. His little hand is small and warm, clutching at my cool fingers. It reminded me of when Anna's hands used to be that tiny, and a surge of protectiveness swells in my chest. Luckily I'm left handed, so when we circle around to my chair I scrawl a quick note and sign it at the bottom with my ink stamp. With just a little difficulty I free my hand and fold up the note.

"Here you are." I bend slightly at the waist and hand it to him while simultaneously quickly swiping a few wrapped sweet lemon drops from the dish next to my ink well. "And here you are." I smile gently and hold my hand out flat, three little perfect candies resting in my palm.

The blinding smile I receive is more than enough to give me strength for the oncoming storm that will possibly rage in here. A slew of thank-you's burbled out of the young boy while he tried to bow and not jump in excitement at the same time. The poor lad must have been from the wharves for him to act with that much enthusiasm over a little sugar. His little brown fingers carefully pick the candies up one by one and just as he turns to go he catches himself.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my Queen?" He recites, eyes shining in delight.

"That will be all, Master Tyrwhitt. Have a good night."

He grinned again and bowed, his galloping out of the study only briefly halted by a stumbling bow goodnight to Anna. I swept after him and flicked my wrist at the now closed door, a thin layer of frosted ice covering the keyholes while my shoes vanish. My now-bare feet lead me to the lacquered liquor cabinet on the far wall across from the hearth. The old iron hinges creak open despite their oiling and I take a few moments to look over the dusty bottles. I can feel Anna's eyes on my back and I decide on an old Irish whiskey from _Muileann na Buaise_. My favorite. I'm glad I opened this one just last night so it's still mostly full.

The bottle is heavy in my hand as I carry it back to Anna, scooping up two crystal tumblers from the top of the cabinet and chilling them with my powers. A couple cubes of ice springing forth into existence with a thought just as I set them next to the tray that Anna had already begun to pick over. I had indulged myself with a glass of the sweet yet smoky oaken flavored whiskey the night I returned from the North Mountain and defeated that worm of a man, Hans. I immediately took a liking to the strong drink and made sure I had my pantry well stocked with it.

"Elsa...?" The fanning stopped.

"Yes, oh sister of mine?" I mumble, engrossed in the careful task of pouring out exactly three fingers or the beautiful golden ambrosia over the perfectly spherical ice cubes.

I hear her hesitate and haltingly try to find her words. Anna's hesitance warn me that I won't really like what she's about to ask me so I take the chance to set the dark bottle down. She reluctantly takes the offered glass and watches me sit with my own, facing her with my left leg tucked under my rear and my right exposed and hanging off the side of the couch. An odd sad look of jealously flashes across her freckled face and I frown at her, cradling my drink. She shakes her head and teases me.

"How can you make lounging so inappropriately look that good? I just tend to look like a slob."

"Practice, my dear sister." I tease her and take a slow measured sip, not believing her and not really knowing how I do it myself.

She glares at me over the rim of her tumbler before pulling a face as the alcohol slammed into her taste buds. I chuckle and take another sip, rolling the liquid around on my tongue for a moment before swallowing. Hints of vanilla and honey disappeared into a smoky flavor, warmth spreading from my belly to the tips of my toes and the top of my head. The taste brings me comfort.

"Kristoff and I have been _sorta_ friends _sorta_ not for more than a year..."

_Oh lovely_. Another sip.

"And we aren't ready to get married or anything..."

_Oh_. Good. Another sip.

"But we were hoping to start _'officially'_ courting if that's okay with you." She finishes in a rushed breath. This time I take a generous mouthful and gulp it down, staring into the fire.

She is old enough, and she has become awfully close to the smelly man... There's really no point in trying to hold her back anymore. She's no longer that adorable little girl that'd wake me in the middle of the night just to build a snowman. Well, sometimes she would still ask if I was awake in the wee hours of the morning, but it wasn't the same. I don't realize how long I've paused in thought until Anna shifts fretfully.

"I trust you to think with your heads and not your loins on this..." I grouch out, flinching when Anna's face burns red.

_"Elsa!"_ Her shrill cry of embarrassment hurting my ears. Suddenly I feel really tired. Down the hatch goes another large swallow, this one burns a tad and I grimace for more than one reason.

"_What?_ Someone has to say it and it might as well be your sister. I know it sounds petty but I just want to make sure you're both aware that you're committing to a life-long relationship. And that you both want to be in this together and work hard at it."

Her mortification doesn't fade but I can see I've made my point to her. She nods and launches into a well-rehearsed rant about how they were so close they might as well be married already, how I could trust them to both be responsible and sensible, how everyday it hurt because she loved him so very much, how even his flaws were an endearment to her, how they had already talked of their future together for at least a month, how he had come to love me as his own sister... That last argument made me feel really good. And when she had finally wound herself down I can only smile. I down the end of my whiskey and set the tumbler next to the bottle with a soft clink, the warm fuzzy clouds of intoxication already making my head feel the odd combination of heavy and light. I wanted her to be careful. To not take ridiculous risks like I did.

"Your mind seems to be made up... Tell Kristoff to come see me when he's absolutely sure... And if he hurts you I'll cut his balls off."

Anna stares at me gaping for just a heartbeat: then launches herself into my lap after hastily returning her nearly full glass to the table. Exclamations of gratitude babbled in my ears and thin arms with a deceptive strength nearly squeeze the life out of me. I know she chose to ignore my very crass yet serious threat. I was about to tell her that her hug was starting to hinder my breathing when she released me to bound about the room, gushing about just everything that came to her jovial mind. It gave me the time to refill my glass and munch on a few red crisp grapes. Anna startled me again and fixed her gaze full of curiosity on my lounging form.

"Elsa? Can I ask you something?"

I pause, the rim of my glass almost touching my lips. "Sure, Anna." I take a small sip.

"Promise you'll answer me? You won't run away?" Her hands clasp together in front of her nervously.

"I... Yes...?" I couldn't mask my latent wariness. Anna picked up on it and returned to her seat, legs folded Indian style in front of her. She reached for her previously abandoned glass and took a sip, making another face.

"Ugh, how do you like this stuff? Tastes like a barrel."

"Well it was aged in an oaken barrel, then a bourbon barrel."

"I didn't know you were such a..." She glanced at the label. "Whiskey buff."

"I'm not really, I just know what I like."

"Elsa, do you like men or women?"

The question came completely out of the blue and it was the one question I was really hoping she wouldn't ask.

"I-_what_?"

"I-I mean it's just. I know you let one of the suitors from one of the South Eastern kingdoms kiss you and all, and he was really handsome too so you should jump on that-"

"Anna-"

"But then when I do decide to be sneaky and watch you at the balls you also look at some of the woman when nobody is paying attention-"

"_Anna_-"

"Because if you do that's okay, it doesn't bother me at all! But then I started wondering what it was like to kiss a girl-"

Aaaaaand big gulp.

"Because I know what kissing a boy feels like but I didn't know if you had kissed a girl and I wanted to know... How… different it was." She finally stopped, flustered enough to take a healthy mouthful of her drink and still screw her face up.

"Anna... Does your judgment of me rest on the answers to your questions?" I venture timidly.

"_Oh!_ Oh _no_! I would _never_ do that; you're my sister! You could fall in love with Olaf and I'd be supportive! Well, maybe not Olaf _BUT_ I would be totally cool with whomever you decide to be with. Unless they're a filthy kingdom-stealing rat-"

And she's off again. The weariness of my body and the warmth of my drink in my belly, despite the almost too warm night help me brace myself to answer her questions. She rambles from the Lords and Ladies of the court to the staff of the castle (which makes my breath hitch) to a strange man and his family in near the North Mountain that ran a lodge and sauna. I don't know how these all relate together but they _must_ somehow in my little sister's head. I wait for a lull in her adorably awkward ramblings and horn in with my first answer.

"Yes."

Anna pulls up short, confusion evident in her dark blue eyes. "Yes... To what? Exactly?"

"I enjoy the company of both men and women."

My confession hangs in the air between us for just a single tense moment before Anna nods in easy acceptance, taking another sip of her drink and motioning at me with her hand to continue.

"I-well-um... You know how men are built big, and strong, and sturdy? And if they're good looking and kind enough you know you can just let them take care of you and give you everything you need? If you're into that I mean, I'd prefer to have a more balanced relationship even though it isn't really like that. And-why _are_ you blushing?"

"Oh no reason, continue please." She presses her lips into a thin line to keep herself from spewing more questions. I pause and pin her down with my gaze for a moment, making her squirm before deciding to relent. I'll just have to ask her about that particular reaction later.

"Anyways... What I'm trying to say is... They way you look at men-at Kristoff, is the way I look at men, but I also like to look at women the same way."

"So... You like how they're shaped? Or...?"

"I... Yes... And I like that they... Are softer in nature. Or they can be. There are all kinds of people out there; no one really fits in a mold. If there's one thing I can teach you, Anna, it's that everyone is their own person and you should try to respect that." She nods.

"What about... Have you kissed a girl?"

I can feel the alcohol starting to loosen my tongue, but I know anything I say to Anna can be held in confidence. We had made sure to make up for lost time and bugged each other nearly all hours of the day. It might have gotten on everyone's nerves, but it worked out for the better for us. I took a sip and kind of bobbed my head in a nod as I swallowed.

"Yes, I kissed a girl and I liked it."

Anna blushed beet red and scooted closer to me in the unspoken gesture to continue. I noticed both of our glasses were near empty and I refilled mine maybe a bit too much, and Anna let me pour a little more into her glass.

"What was it like?" She turned the tumbler in her fingertips, the unmelting ice clinking softly.

I sink back into the cushions and stare at the hearth, remembering just last night when I invited Alex into my bed again. We may enjoy each other's company, but we know a real relationship could never happen between us. It was disappointing, but an unfortunate truth. A heady blush creeps up my neck and I can feel my face heat at the private memories.

"Soft, yielding. Firm but not hard like a man's body. You don't have to crane your neck, or worry about stubble burn-though I _do_ like how that can feel..." I mumble and remember the hot drunken tryst I had with the tall, dark, and handsome suitor from the South Eastern Kingdom. We still kept in correspondence and I was actually really starting to like the man. I hum in appreciation at the memory and bring my glass to my lips again, ignoring the stunned gaping expression on Anna's face. Whoops, I must have said something else... Oh well.

"Um. Yeah." I finish lamely.

Anna lets my confession process for a few minutes, nibbling on the bread and cheeses. When I start to finally think I've said way too much she picks up a small bunch of grapes and sits back in the couch.

"So which are you? Tits or ass girl?"

I can't hold back the loud guffaw and nearly burst into tears at my relief. Soon we're both laughing and I tell her "Tits, definitely." Which just makes her laugh harder. As our laughter dies she grows bolder and asks me another question.

"So... You kinda mumbled about how stubble wasn't _SO_ bad... And then a few other things... That I will _not_ repeat because _eew_ I did _NOT_ need to picture you that way… Um... But, have you...?"

Watching my sister squirm was still one of my favorite past times, a smirk twisted my lips up devilishly at the corners. She huffed and stopped her rambling by talking a huge gulp of her drink and nearly choking on it. I let her catch her breath and release a big sigh myself and rest my cool glass on my knee.

"Have I what?"

"_Elsaaaa_, please don't make me say it..." She whined, her face burning.

I couldn't help but arch an eyebrow and press my lips together tightly to force the question from her. I could be so mean sometimes. But it was _so_ fun.

"_Haveyoueverhadsexwithanyone_."

I can't help but snort into my glass and snuffle whiskey all over my chin. It dribbled down my neck and I was a little disappointed it was wasted. A cough turns into a cackle and I have to shield my face when a couple down pillows fly at me.

"Okay! _Okay!_ Sorry!"

_"Answer the question!"_

"Yes! Okay! Good god, calm down!" I giggle and curl into the cushions, a blush heating my face as I wipe at my neck with the back of my free hand.

"Wait, YOU _HAVE?!"_

I can't help but flinch at her shrill screech and sink into the couch further when she crawls over and hunched over me.

"You do realize you aren't married?! Do you know how taboo some people will think that is?! _What if you catch something?!"_

"Anna-"

"But what if somebody takes advantage of you? What if you get pregnant! Oh my god I could be an illegitimate aunt!"

"_Aaannaaaaaa_..." I drawl just as she gasps and scoots closer, her knees digging into my thigh. And asks in a low whisper:

"Am I going to be an Aunt?"

"NO! No no no no _fuck_ no you are _not_."

Anna sat back into her previous spot in disappointment but I don't know what for, I was _quite_ glad I wasn't pregnant. We sit in silence, listening to the crickets and the crackle of the low fire. I decide to idly nurse my drink and wait for Anna to continue her tirade. I was a little too tipsy to be doing anything at the moment really.

"Hey Elsa... What did it feel like?"

Ah. I was _not_ expecting that.

"Well..." I turn and completely face her. I might as well answer her questions.

"It's... Hot. And it can be messy, usually sweaty... Um... It feels really good... Leaves your muscles feeling pretty sore..."

"Like what?"

"I-I uh. Well. It just does... Y'know, why don't you and Kristoff go find out."

"Elsaaaa..."

"_Dammit_ Anna, this is not what I was expecting when you said you wanted to talk."

"I'm sorry! I just-I'm..."

"Inexperienced and curious."

"Yes. Elsa. I am not as well versed in the fine dance known as the tango t'wixt the sheets." She teased dramatically.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile at her antics. My glass was empty again and I thought about filling it a third time, but...

"Anna, giving yourself to someone is something you really need to think about. It leaves you vulnerable and raw and it's scary. So very scary..."

I stand and set my tumbler down next to the half empty liquor bottle. I was a little wobbly but I knew Anna wanted to talk about this and I needed to have my space to think. I can't help but be thankful for Alexandria and her patience and understanding. As well as the kind Prince from the neighboring kingdom…

"It can hurt... It can be fun... It can be any kind of emotion, really." I wrap my arms around my ribs to give myself strength as I pace slowly in a tight loop in front of Anna.

"But please, _please_ make sure that you really want it. That neither of you are taking advantage of the other, that you trust one another. Don't be drunk and stupid like me, even though there weren't any negative consequences. Amazingly…"

I pause and turn my whole body towards her.

"Does that... Answer you question?"

"I don't think I'll get a better one unless you give me some adult fiction to read." She says softly as I sit next to her again.

"I do have some if you want it..." I mumble, more to myself than her. Her eyebrows shoot into her hairline again and I just huff at her. "What! I do!"

"Maybe I'll take you up on that." She grins and shimmies her shoulders playfully.

"Alright well, you know where to find me." I chuckle and tuck my feet up under me, forgoing another couple fingers of whiskey. "But seriously, was that all you were curious about?"

"Um... Yeah I think so."

"Alright then. NOW. Tell me about _you_ and Kristoff..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I WAS gonna wait ONE more day but it's Friday. So here you go, my lovlies.**

**Back to a somewhat lighter note, here is Anna pulling a prank on Elsa at a most inopportune time. But I partially lied, there is only one part in this story that is a prank. Sorry...**

**I really have no idea why I named it "Degrees of Silence"… Maybe to illustrate that there IS no silence in the mighty castle of Arendelle? I have no idea.**

**I'm afraid there's only one more part to DOS after this one, but fear not! There's something even crazier already started… And now something even crazier than THAT...**

**My brain is just on really good nonexistent crack right now. I really don't know what's happening. It's kinda scary… I think somebody hijacked my brain.**

**Rated T for some pretty unladylike language.**

Frozen: Degrees of Silence pt 4

"AAAANNAAAAAAAAAAA-"

I'm thundering down the hallway in my white cotton robe, my hair completely wet and loose and…

_Blue_.

I hear high mad laughter just around the corner paired with frantic footsteps and I push my legs faster. I really should start exercising more or something. But let's push that thought away for just a moment and focus on the fact that my little sister _SOMEHOW TURNED MY HAIR BLUE_.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU I'M GOING TO FREEZE YOUR ASS OFF YOU LITTLE BITCH."

I practically screech around the corner, holding the top of my robe closed. At least I had the sense to put on some underwear so I wasn't completely bare underneath. Maids start and press themselves to the walls out of the way of my rampage, ice crusting where my feet have fallen. In my hand is the culprit-my shampoo bottle. I've been extremely careful not to freeze it. I'm going to dump this potion all over her head when I catch her.

I see a flash of moss green and fiery red whip around the far corner and blow past a few suits of armor, leaving them creaking in the wake of my frost.

"WE HAVE GUESTS ARRIVING SOON AND YOU ARE PLAYING _GAMES_."

My bellow startles the kitchen cat from underneath one of the tapestries and it yowls away, hair raised on end. My bare feet slide around the corner and suddenly I'm at the grand staircase at the entrance of our home. Anna's tearing down the steps cackling madly and I decide to launch myself off the banister, throwing my hand out and growing a drift of snow for me to land in. I just happened to perfectly time it so I actually landed on Anna, our _oofs_ echoing with the remnants of my screams and her laughter. My devilish little sister continued to giggle and tried to squirm away but I sat on the small of her back and squeezed tightly with my now-exposed thighs.

"You _brat_! You think this is so funny?!" I twist open the bottle and glop the thick solution onto the back of her head. She squealed and tried to buck me off but I toss the bottle to the side and it clatters away. I rub furiously at her hair, ignoring her pleas and laughter. I'm in the process of smearing it in her braids when a dry cough interrupted me. I glanced up in annoyance that quickly crashed into violent embarrassment, freezing me in place. I could feel my jaw practically hit the ground. Before us stood out elderly head butler with our _very_ handsome guest Prince Adam of the South Eastern kingdom, who was trying with all of his might not to burst into laughter.

Anna's faint _"Uh oh…"_ jolted me from my stupor and I clumsily jump up and pull my robe about my body tightly with goopy hands.

"Prince Adam, I am _so_ sorry you had to see me like this." I apologize, taking a large step back from my now chastised monster of a younger sister. Of _all_ the days she decides to pull a prank on me…

"It's quite all right, I was rather enjoying the show." He teased, amber eyes sparkling with amusement.

I could feel myself blush impossibly brighter when I remembered the night we shared all those months ago. This was _not_ the best time to be thinking of _that._

"Oh, well, um. If you could give me just a few moments to actually make myself presentable, I'm certain my _lovely_ sister Princess Anna would be glad to show you to the drawing room."

"But my hair!" She whined, still sitting sprawled on the floor.

I shoot her an absolutely _withering_ glare and turn on my heel, making my escape. Oh my _god_ was this a way to broach the subject of courting…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, all of you for riding along on this REALLY strange yet short ride with me. I'll make a promise I can't keep and tell you I won't do it to you again. Also, I see you goobers out there reading this. :p If you have just 30 seconds please shoot me a review, I'd love to hear what you thought!**

**Keep an eye out for the first chapter of my next crazy journey starting tomorrow (Monday, East Coast), hopefully one that you'll enjoy.**

**Prepare your tickets for the feels trip, this one's a downer.**

**Rated T.**

Frozen: Degrees of Silence pt5

There are many definitions for the word 'hollow'. To have a space or cavity inside; not solid; sunken; dull; muffled; a depression.

_Empty._

That is exactly how I feel right now. Empty. For the second time this year. The first when Alexandria had to return home to _Espania_ and care for her elderly mother almost ten months ago. I completely understood and held nothing against her, but I sorely missed that companionship. We had ended the more intimate aspect of our relationship over a year ago and didn't feel the need to bring it back. I dealt well with her absence, consoled by her regular letters to check in on me and I her. To my knowledge, we were the only two that knew the true extent of our relationship.

But now?

This was rivaling how alone and empty I had felt at eighteen, when mother and father had died at sea. Not worse, but _very_ close. Why? Because my wonderful, kind, caring Adam who had cried on our wedding day last spring died very late last night.

_Hollow_.

A crippled madman from France had attacked him along the wharves last week; his weapon, a rusted harpoon plunged deep into the soft flesh of my Adam's belly. I had been there with him. That was the only time I had ever killed someone. I couldn't control it, my panic and anger lashing out through my powers and impaling the frenzied lunatic on jagged distressed ice. The man had called Adam a _Beast_ until his final breath. I remember vividly how red his blood had been, pouring down the ice like thick syrup. The surgeon had tried to fix him, but the wound had been too great. The barbed hook had ripped through his entrails and acid ate through his insides, full of putrid infection.

_Alone_.

On the third night he regained his strength for just an hour, disregarding any of my pleas and made desperate love to me. If I had know if was to be our last intimate moment together I wouldn't have drunk the herbs that kept a baby from growing inside me. Just so I could selfishly keep a piece of him alive. But… we had followed our routine, loving each other so fiercely it _hurt._ I wept the entire time, knowing that I was hurting him but I was too weak of heart to tell him to stop. And he was too stubborn to listen.

Stupid, _stupid_ man.

And now, four days later, here I sat. On a wooden bench just outside our bed chambers in a hallway full of viciously crackling stalagmites and stalactites of ice. The weak light of dawn just now filtered in through the ice-covered windows on the east side of the corridor. I stared at my pale hands in my lap, one of his handkerchiefs twisted in my fingers and covered with an ugly violent frost. I had married a widower, and now _I_ was the widow. The deafening silence of the early morning weighing me down, pushing me into the abyss.

_Vacant_.

Footsteps clattered down the adjacent hallway at a breakneck pace and skid to a halt at the end of the hall. They broke out into a stumbling sprint again and slid to a halt right in front of me, black and red leather winter boots that I recognized as Anna's peeked out from underneath her robe that covered her pale yellow sleep shift. I raised my heavy head, and looked up at one of the most wonderful people in my life that I still had left. When she saw my tear-swollen eyes she _knew_. I opened my chapped lips and uttered the two words that had been branded into the forefront of my brain.

"_He's gone._"

And then I broke.


End file.
